Receuil d'une vie
by Morri
Summary: Sentiments de haine, de peur, de malêtre, le spleen comme l'appelait Baudelaire... Un receuil réunissant mes oneshot! Sujet principal: Les Maraudeurs
1. Default Chapter

**Recueil d'une vie**

_ça fait longtemps que je pense faire un recueil, je me lance donc._

_Pour l'instant, il n'y en a que deux et je ne vous promets pas de poster souvent de nouveaux chapitres _

_mais je ferai mon possible pour vous regaler au mieux _

_Ces one-shot ont pour sujet les maraudeurs, leur vie, leurs joies, leurs peines mais aussi leur passé et leur futur._

_J'espère que mon idée vous plait._

_**Bonne Lecture!**_


	2. Remus

**la douleur d'un monstre**

Mon nom?

Ça n'a pas d'importance à vrai dire, ça n'en a jamais vraiment eu. Ce nom en a fait frissonné plus d'un, frisson de dégoût, de peur, parfois de pitié, souvent les trois.

Que suis-je? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Une sorte d'ombre, un monstre Rien de bon en soit.

J'ai eu des amis, oh oui croyez moi. J'ai réussi alors que je pensais échouer à jamais. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard! Oui à Poudlard. Je me sentais bien là-bas. Presque invincible, rien ne pouvait nous toucher, à la vie à la mort. Mais la mort nous a frôlé bien trop vite.

Enfance gâchée à jamais. Je n'avais que onze ans quand ça c'est passé mais je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier.

Ce souvenir me hante, hante mes nuits, hante ma vie. Comment continuer comme ça?

À cet âge la, j'étais insouciant, rien ne m'effrayait et pourtant… Avec une mère médicomage et un père auror, j'étais le roi du monde. Quand j'ai vu cette femme à l'orée du bois, je l'ai suivit. Elle était tellement jolie, elle me demandait juste de l'aider. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'or, un sourire enfantin.

Magnifique.

Je l'ai regardé, moi, garçon plein de joie de vivre, ne me doutant de rien. Ni de l'amertume que cachait ces yeux ni encore de la souffrance. C'est plus tard, quand elle m'a conduit près de cette maison faite de bois que j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'aide. Je l'ai regardé. Elle m'a sourit. Et de nouveau, j'ai eu confiance.

Elle m'a demandé de rester la et je l'ai fait. Je suis resté, sans bouger. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais presque, on voyait déjà très nettement les étoiles. Et cette lune bien ronde.

J'ai entendu un grognement et, comme dans les vieux films hollywoodiens, je me suis retourné comme au ralenti. Une louve magnifique. Les mêmes yeux dorés, les poils blonds dorés. Elle me regardait comme pour me défier de l'approcher. J'avais onze ans et je ne comprenais décidément rien à la vie. Alors je me suis approché. J'ai mis ma main sur son poil. Doux et chaud. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle a attendu le bon moment.

Et d'un coup, elle m'a attrapé. Ces dents brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Elle m'a attrapé à l'épaule droite. Une grande griffe, elle en a perdu une griffe. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai juste vu cet homme approcher. Cet homme qui était autrefois mon père. Il a crié mais je n'ai pas entendu se qu'il disait. La douleur était trop forte. La louve m'a regardé, comme contente d'elle. Et la, mon père a planté une lame d'argent dans son corps, son cœur. Elle n'a pas bougé Peu à peu, elle a repris sa forme originelle. Ces yeux sont devenus bleu éclatants.

Elle a simplement sourit comme libérée d'un poids. Elle m'a regardé et s'est excusé. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle ait pu faire avant de mourir. J'ai regardé un instant ma blessure. La griffe de la louve c'était transformé en ongle tout ce qui a de plus humain. Je me suis écroulé et me suis réveillé bien après, cette voix douce dans ma tête comme pour me narguer. C'est à partir de ce jour que je n'ai plus osé me regarder dans le miroir. Hanté par mes yeux dorés qui furent autrefois les siens.

J'aurais du le savoir. Ma mère me racontait souvent cette histoire pour m'endormir.

L'histoire de ces quatre femmes envoyées par Séléné. Ces femmes magnifiques qui emprisonnaient le cœur et l'âme des garçons qu'elles aimaient. C'était une légende. Du moins, je le croyais jusqu'à ce jour. La dernière était morte de la main de mon père. Morte sans jamais avoir vécu. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait choisi. Mais le destin est ainsi fait. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir souffrir autant et j'avais tort. Une fois de plus.

Je me suis fait des amis à poudlard. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Pour preuve, l'un deux a trahis James et Lily. Les tuant ainsi sans pitié. Le deuxième a fini à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et moi, je suis resté en vie. Du moins, en apparence. J'étais persuadé de la mort de Peter comme tout le monde. Mais j'aurais du savoir que Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça à James. J'aurais du et je m'en veux encore. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Sirius est mort à son tour.

Je suis le dernier. Et je souffre. Le loup garou ne connaît qu'un amour. Elle était cet amour, elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Mais elle ne l'a jamais compris et elle est partie. Elle est partie loin avec quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas. Nos routes devaient bien se séparer un jour. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait si vite. Ma vie s'arrête ici.

Adieu.

**.:2:.**

«Adieu» ma phrase se meurt lentement alors que je lève la tête.

Toutes ces personnes réunies pleurent sous leurs parapluies. Moi-même, je pleure. Mes larmes se mélangent à la pluie et l'orage gronde. Je dépose une rose sur sa tombe en essayant de ne pas me rappeler ce maudit jour. C'est plus fort que moi. Je revois encore ces images et j'ai encore cette peur au ventre. Je me vois arriver en courant. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce jour la. Une sorte de malaise. J'ai toqué à sa porte et, comme pour confirmer mes dires, personne n'a répondu. J'ai essayé de me persuader que c'était peut être tout simplement le hasard. Je suis rentré et ai monté ces marches aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Et je l'ai vu.

Lui aussi m'a vu. Il ne me tournait pas le dos, non, il était face à moi, comme si il savait que j'allais venir. Il a murmuré quelque chose. Ces mots, je les entends encore la nuit. Ces trois mots.

'Je t'aime'

Je lui ai crié que moi aussi je l'aimais mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'entendait encore. Il avait une dague plantée dans le cœur. Une dague d'argent. Je reprends mes esprits en sentant quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je retourne mes yeux brouillés de larmes vers elle.

«Morgane» soufflais je.

Elle me regarde, elle pleure aussi. Nous sommes seules maintenant. Je me retourne une dernière foi vers cette tombe.

_- Rémus J. Lupin - _

_1959-1996 _

_omnia vincit lupus _


	3. Réponse aux Reviews

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Cool: Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le retard, j'ai fait bien pire J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a super longtemps et j'avoue que je l'aime bien malgré qu'il soit vraiment court! Tes compliments me touchent vraiment! Dire que mon talent est indéniable me fait vraiment plaisir parce que c'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster ma fic ou mes one-shot, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi j'ai peur, ça peut paraitre stupide mais bon soit! merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta review! Et pour le rapprochement entre mon pseudo et Morgane, ce n'est pas du tout fait exprès c'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom! Mais j'avoue que pour trouver un pseudo comme ça, il m'a fallut du temps! Merci pour tout!

Kloona: moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le consoler le petit Remus, si seulement ça pouvait être possible 0o merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard :s

Liaul: Désolé de l'avoir tué :( mais il ne pouvait plus souffrir comme ça, s'aurait été inhumain! j'étais bien obligé ;) Enfin, j'écrirai surement quelque chose de plus réjouissant à son sujet la prochaine fois si ça peut te rassurer!

MissLily-33: Merci, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes! lol tu me fais trop rire! en tout cas, merci d'avoir tenu parole et d'avoir reviewé chaque chapitre de mon autre fic :D! Merci encore!

Lady Lyanna: lol dans la lune c'est le cas de le dire ;) ok, humour déplacé :( pauvre Remus! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrai jamais de ne pas reviewer un chapitre! déja le fait que tu lises mes fics me fait trop plaisir! merci bcp pour tes compliments, c'est toi qui vas me faire pleurer! lol! merci pour tout lady je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! jtd!

Gody: pas besoin de me laisser une review pour que je vienne lire tes fics puisque je les lis déja ;) Merci d'avoir reviewé

léoline: est ce qu'il trouvera le bonheur un jour? je me le demande moi-même! j'y ai peut être été fort pour ce one-shot :s merci pour ta review!

freedomfighter9: lol merci pour ta review et tes conseils! j'essayerai de les suivre la prochaine fois mais je te promets rien :p lol a plus!

Jamesie-cass: Quand je regarde les reviews, je remarque que les meilleurs auteurs de m'ont posté une review! c'est fou quand même :D ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir une review de toi dans la deuxième partie, je parle d'une fille qui s'appelle Laurie et qui est un des perso de ma fic principal désolé si c'était flou :sMerci beaucoup.

Titou-Moony: La femme qui l'aimaitc'était celle qui disait 'je' à la fin lol et c'est pas parce que chu plus jeune que tu dois me rabaisser bouhouuu lol merci pr toutma Grande Titou ;)


	4. Sirius

**Méfiez vous, Morgane Gray aussi sait sourire…**

**La douleur rapproche, Dit-on**

**.:2:.**

Tout enfant a une enfance joyeuse, des parents aimants, une immense chambre dont les jouets débordent de tout coin. Des rires retentissent au fond du jardin lors des jours ensoleillés, des sourires magnifiques sur leurs visages adorables.Des petits jupons tournoient au rythme de leurs pas. Des grimaces, des bêtises, tout ce qui ferait d'un enfant, un enfant. Malheureusement, cette introduction n'est que l'image d'un monde parfait, un monde idéalisé. En réalité, peu d'enfants peuvent se venter d'avoir été réellement heureux durant leur enfance. Trop de morts dans un monde noir, pas assez de magie blanche, trop de sorciers vaniteux et avides de pouvoir. Un monde dans lequel Morgane Gray vit depuis qu'elle est née. Morgane Gray, un exemple de courage.

'Morgane, viens ici'

Une voix dure, froide, sans sentiment.

'Bien père'

**.:2:. **

Une magnifique enfant, les yeux bleus clairs obscurci par tant de malheur, une enfant au dos droit malgré le poids qu'il porte, une enfant au visage d'ange et aux cheveux noirs de jais, de magnifiques cheveux légèrement bouclés, le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle porte une robe verte légère qui lui arrive aux genoux, un ruban argenté entourant sa fine taille. Elle a 6 ans à peine. Quelques brèves présentations avec les invités.

Ce soir a lieu le grand bal rassemblant les aristocrates sorciers les plus riches et convoités de toute l'Angleterre. Sont bien sur présents les familles Malfoy, Rogue, Black, Lestrange et Parkinson. Les sorciers les plus puissants de l'Angleterre. Des sorciers de sale réputation et cela, même à 6ans, on s'en rend compte. Morgane est mature pour son âge, elle adresse des petits sourires hypocrites pour le plaisir de son père mais s'éloigne vite de toute cette foule. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sera sévèrement corrigée pour ne pas être restée. Une incapable, comme l'était sa mère.

**.:2:. **

Elle ne crie pas, pourtant le cœur y est. Aucune larme, tout reste à l'intérieur. Un sort impardonnable la frappe à nouveau et elle s'évanouie. Elle a 7 ans et tout est contre elle. Avant de s'écrouler, une dernière image, une simple pensée. Celle de sa promenade dans le jardin interdit. Situé au fond de la propriété Gray, le jardin qui sépare le monde sorcier du monde moldu. Le jardin ou elle a fait la connaissance du petit Lucas. Mort d'un mal qu'il n'avait pas commis, celui d'être né moldu. Et la, elle se promet qu'un jour il sera vengé.

**.:2:.**

Elle court sans s'arrêter, sans même regarder derrière elle. Elle se trouve dans l'allée des embrumes. À deux rues de la, une explosion a retenti et la marque des ténèbres est apparue. Elle a 8 ans et ne sait que faire. Alors elle court. Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras et la maintient fermement. Elle lève ces yeux et rencontre les siens. Elle y voit autant de malheur et de tourment. Il a 8 ans et ne lui veut que du bien. Il l'a déjà vu dans plusieurs soirées organisées par ces géniteurs.

Un Black.

Une amitié naissante. Elle y repense pour oublier ce que son père lui fait subir. Elle y repense pour oublier les coups, les cicatrices, les sorts. Elle y repense pour oublier qu'elle est une erreur.

**.:2:. **

Un livre noir, une écriture bordeaux. Un livre de magie noir écrit avec du sang de moldu. Son estomac la tourmente et sa tête tourne. Un cadeau empoisonné. Elle a aujourd'hui 9 ans et un avenir tout tracé.

**.:2:. **

Une rose blanche déposée sur une pierre noire. Un contraste affolant pour une vie qui l'a été tout autant. Une larme qu'elle essaye de cacher. Voila maintenant 5 ans qu'elle est morte. 5 ans que Morgane vie avec ce souvenir. Celui d'un père fout de rage qui l'a tué de sang froid après un soupé bien arrosé. Encore une larme et puis une main qui se pose délicatement sur son épaule. Et elle comprend qu'elle n'est plus seule. Elle n'a pourtant que 10 ans.

**.:2:. **

Une lettre. Une joie intense. Une délivrance. Elle est admise.

Son père est fier. Pour la première foi, il est fier. Elle est admise dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de l'Angleterre. Poudlard lui ouvre ces portes. Elle a douté, paniqué mais maintenant elle est soulagée. Elle va le retrouver et tout sera différent alors. Son père fantasme, idéalise sa scolarité. Le vert et l'argent lui vont si bien. Comment pourrait ce être différent ?

'Morgane Gray'

Quelques regards noirs. Le souvenir douloureux d'un attentat, le souvenir des Gray.

'Gryffondor'

Et le rêve devient réalité. Des regards maintenant surpris. Un sourire éclatant, un sourire vainqueur, Dorienne Gray aurait été fière. Un regard complice.

Il espère.

'Sirius Black'

Un regard étincelant de malice et d'intelligence.

'Serpentard'

Où tout se brise. Tout est finit, maintenant ils le savent. Car un monde les sépare.

**.:2:.**

Un noël d'enfer. Mais plus rien n'est pareil. Elle ne se laisse plus faire. Car elle sait qu'elle existe. Alors elle se bat, pour tout ce qui fait qu'elle est encore la. Et elle revoit le sourire éclatant de sa mère, ces yeux brillant d'amour et de fierté. Ces douces paroles et ces sourires éclatants. Et elle promet qu'elle la vengera comme elle vengera tous ces morts.

Tout peut arriver. Et Morgane nous le prouve chaque jour que Merlin fait !

Elle qui vit constamment dans la peur et la souffrance a réussi à faire de son monde un monde plus beau ou on ne voit pas que noir. Et ces enfants auront sûrement la joie de naître entourés de jouets de toute sorte, à courir le sourire aux lèvres, libres. Car jamais ne se reproduira sous son toit ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais en attendant, un combat reste. Celui qu'elle mène contre les maraudeurs.

Car Black payera. Même si, au fond d'elle, elle sait que c'est injuste.

_Lorsque tu dormiras, ma belle ténébreuse,_

_Au fond d'un monument construit de marbre noir,_

_Et lorsque tu n'auras pour alcôve et manoir_

_Qu'un caveau pluvieux et qu'une fosse creuse ;_

_Quand la pierre, opprimant ta poitrine peureuse_

_Et tes flancs qu'assouplit un charmant nonchaloir,_

_Empêchera ton cœur de battre et de vouloir,_

_Et tes pieds de courir leur course aventureuse,_

_Le tombeau, confident de mon rêve infini_

_Car le tombeau toujours comprendra le poète,_

_Durant ces longues nuits d'où le somme est banni,_

_Te dira : « Que vous sert, courtisane imparfaite,_

_De n'avoir pas connu ce que pleurent les morts ? »_

_Et le ver rongera ta peau comme un remords._

_C. Baudelaire_

**.:2:.**

* * *

Ce one-shot est l'enfance de Morgane Gray, une des meilleures amies de Lily dans ma fic! 

Ce poème me faisait un peu penser à la mère de Morgane! lol ne me prenez pas pour une folle ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu! toujours un peu lugubre mais bon!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Je répondrai à vos Reviews dans quelques temps, ne vous inquietez pas, je ne vous oublie pas!

Morri


End file.
